


You make it look so easy

by humanityalmost



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so much fluff it´s bad for your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/pseuds/humanityalmost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Mitch fly in the solution to their Sean-problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make it look so easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lads :)  
> It´s me again with another fic about my gay babies.  
> This time I´m nearly happy with how it turned out, yeah :D  
> And once again it´s unbetaed, so there are probably mistakes in there somewhere.  
> Have fun! :)

Mitch still didn´t know how they ended up in that constellation on Fiji for the wedding of his sister, but now he was standing in their bungalow, his sight focused on the waves of the sea and his boyfriend and best friend playing football at the beach and with a smile on his lips he took another sip of his cocktail. Although everything seemed so perfect, he somehow still wasn´t able to fully relax.

Originally Mitch had only planned to take Alex with him to the wedding, since he was his boyfriend and everything, but then Simon invited Sean along as well and Mitch was actually quite happy that his best friend would also be there to meet his family and friends from home. And he was proved right in the first few days they stayed at the island. Sean got along with his childhood friends and family very well and seemed to enjoy himself, but in the last two days the Kiwi found him more often than not staring emptily onto his phone or sighing when he watched one of the loved up couples. And to be fair in the group of wedding guests there were plenty of them.

The small Kiwi was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn´t notice that the beach was empty now and his two friends gone. Only when two arms folded themselves around his stomach from behind and he felt his boyfriend´s breath on his ear, he came back to reality. Slightly relaxing he let himself be drawn further into Alex´s chest and leaned his head against the tall Brit´s chest. 

Alex pressed a small kiss on top of his head, before actually speaking. “What is it, love? I can literally feel you worrying.” Sighing Mitch cuddled a little more into his boyfriend´s chest. He could feel the steady heartbeat against his back while he answered. “It´s Sean. I really thought he would enjoy it here, the beach, the people, the easiness. But he still seems so tense and sometimes even sad and I don´t know how to help him. I hate seeing him like that!”

The Brit stroked over his stomach and Mitch could feel himself relax a little. “I think he´s just lonely. I mean, how would you feel when you´re approximately the only one without a partner on a wedding at one of the most romantic places on earth, staying at the same bungalow as your best friend who has his boyfriend with them?” The smaller one had to admit that he had a point there.

“But I just want him to be happy, Ace!” Mitch was clearly feeling for his best friend in this particular situation and Alex could understand it so well, so he decided to share an idea that crossed his mind earlier this afternoon. “You know the only person that could make it better is Antonio, right?” The Kiwi just mumbled his approval, although not quite sure what his boyfriend was trying to tell him. “What if we get Antonio to move his skinny ass to Fiji for the rest of the holidays? I don´t think Laura would mind another guest.” 

Smiling Mitch turned around to look at his boyfriends face and took his face gently in his hands, before getting on his tip toes to press a soft kiss against the taller one´s lips. “Have I ever told you that I have the best and most clever boyfriend ever?”  
“I think a few times, but I´m willing to hear it a few more times”, laughed the Brit and closed his arms once again around his boyfriend. 

Talking to Laura was no problem and she encouraged them to “hurry the fuck up, because I can´t stand to see more sad puppy eyes. It breaks my heart.” Contacting Antonio was a little more trouble because he was constantly at some sponsor events and didn´t have a phone on him. But after a while they finally had it all sorted out and booked a flight for the Italian who was set to arrive two days later in the very early hours of morning. 

The next day Sean still felt mostly miserable although he really tried to keep up the mask for Mitch´s and especially Laura´s sake. Nevertheless when he was alone in his room in the evening - Mitch and Alex still out for a romantic walk on the beach, as they called it, but the Indonesian was pretty sure it were actually sneaked blowjobs at the beach, knowing Mitch and everything – he still ended up staring lonely at his phone. He missed Antonio more than he would ever admit and the smaller Italian wasn´t really easy to reach at the moment due to sponsor events and other stuff, so Sean was forced to wait for a signal whenever he had time.

They weren´t a couple or anything, hell they hadn´t even kissed yet, but there was something there between them. Something that made Sean´s heart race whenever the Italian smiled and Antonio blush at the slightest brush of hands. They seemed to gravitate into each other´s space so casually, waking up cuddled together after falling asleep watching a movie or automatically reserving each other a place at the drivers debrief. Whenever they were together it was so easy, but now that Antonio was on the other end of the world Sean was constantly worrying and overthinking things. 

With a last glance at his phone, which still remained silent, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Mitch and Alex got up far too early in the morning to pick up Antonio from the airport without Sean noticing. After they had picked up the Italian they took his suitcases with them into the bungalow, while Antonio was making his way to the beach, waiting there until they got Sean out of bed. 

Shushing Mitch, Alex opened the door to Sean´s room and switched on the light. After a little grumbling a pretty disorientated Indonesian opened his eyes and starred at the couple with a deathly glare. “What the hell do you want? The sun isn´t even out yet!”

This gave Mitch the perfect excuse for why they woke him up at that hour of the day and he butted in: “That´s exactly why we are here! We want you to see the amazing sun rise over the sea, we watched it yesterday and it is the most wonderful sight you´ll ever have!” Alex nodded approvingly and even tough Sean doubted it, he still got up and grabbed his trousers near the bed. 

“I swear to god, Evans if this isn´t the greatest fucking sun rise ever you´ll regret getting me up at that hour, you mad man! And you too, Lynn!”, he grumbled while getting dressed and combing thru his hair to make it at least look a little presentable. After a short trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth he was ready and followed the chatting couple to the beach. He already regretted getting up for that.

Shortly before they reached the beach Sean spotted a skinny person leaning against a palm, watching the sea, clearly not aware of the three of them and his heart jumped. His feet were speeding up without him even realising and before anybody could say anything he was already sprinting into the direction of the other boy.

Just in time to be scooped up into the Indonesian´s arms Antonio turned around and wrapped his arms and legs around Sean while laughing happily. “Tonio, oh my god what are you doing here? How did you get here?” Making sure he really was here and he wasn´t dreaming, Sean hugged him a little tighter while the Italian happily breathed in his scent, burying his nose in the taller one´s neck. 

“Alex and Mitch called me. They said you needed cheering up because nobody could watch your sad puppy dog eyes anymore!” Pushing Antonio a little further away, Sean looked directly into his eyes and said: “I missed you so much!” But instead of answering, the Italian grabbed his face with two hands and dragged him into a soft kiss. Feeling Antonio´s lips on his was so much better than he could have ever imagined. His heart made happy jumps and the butterflies in his stomach were dancing.

Running out of breath they parted their lips only to rest their foreheads against each other smiling dopily. Sean was mesmerized by Antonio´s beauty and the other boy wasn´t less loved up. Stroking the side of Sean´s face Antonio whispered, “I missed you too, Seanitelli!” before stealing another kiss from the soft lips in front of him.

Up on the balcony of the bungalow Mitch and Alex were standing at the handrail, Mitch´s back once again pressed against his boyfriend´s chest and long arms secure around him, watching their friends enjoy their reunion at the beach while the sun rose over the sea.

Pressing a light kiss over the Kiwi´s ear Alex whispered, “I love you, little Kiwi!”  
“I love you, Ace!” And finally Mitch felt how he could fully relax because his friends were figuring out how to be happy and he was at home right here, in the arms of his loving boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, I´d appreciate it <3


End file.
